Traditionally, applications in which steering is provided for laser beams have included mechanical structures, such as gimbals, for steering the laser beams. However, gimbals can be heavy, difficult to manufacture and expensive. As a result, active optical devices are sometimes implemented to provide steering without moving parts. For example, a liquid crystal waveguide manufactured by VESCENT PHOTONICS steers laser beams by applying a varying voltage to a liquid crystal material that is subject to the electro-optic effect. However, temperature variations, voltage jitter and other error sources may prevent a laser beam from being steered to a desired angle.